


fatal, pessi, nihil

by destructivenihilism



Series: classic dreams [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, here's a little insight to nightmare i guess i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destructivenihilism/pseuds/destructivenihilism
Summary: In which a Nightmare thinks about the Multiverse he shouldn't know about and various other things.
Series: classic dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830775
Kudos: 10





	fatal, pessi, nihil

**Author's Note:**

> here ( ◜‿◝ )♡

Nihilism, pessimism, and fatalism are three vastly different things.

Nihilism is a noun, meaning "the rejection of all religious and moral principles, in the belief that life is meaningless." Or, "extreme skepticism maintaining that nothing in the world has a real existence." Vanilla was a nihilist, Red was a nihilist. Nightmare was not.

(Then again Nightmare wasn't really Vanilla either, not was he Red. He was more of a Blue, but even then that didn't feel right to say. He surely wasn't Nightmare.)

Pessimism is also a noun, meaning "a tendency to see the worst aspect of things or believe that the worst will happen; a lack of hope or confidence in the future." Or, "a belief that this world is as bad as it could be or that evil will ultimately prevail over good." Error was a pessimist, Outer was a pessimist. Nightmare was not.

(Nightmare is starting to lose HOPE that there's a word that describes him after all. He memorized the entire dictionaries, the encyclopedias, the textbooks, hoping they would find a way out of this unfamiliar hellhole and he still fails somehow. It's kind of funny, actually.)

Fatalism has one meaning, the most common being: "the belief that all events are predetermined and therefore inevitable." Ink is a fatalist, Axe (not Axe, but not Horror or Mars or Moon either. Nightmare's Axe, his very own first-Sans-friend that thought the way he did, genuinely enjoyed his company) was a fatalist.

(It made Nightmare uncomfortable. They weren't as close as they could be.)

Nightmare was more of...a single higher power had more control over him than he himself did. The belief that everyone in the world were puppets to a God's hands? No. 

Nightmare didn't believe in gods.

Maybe we're all puppets to the Higher's hands. Reaper, Ink, Error.

Nightmare.

You see, Nightmare didn't really think of Nightmare The First a lot. It got confusing quick and Nightmare didn't have a nickname to fall back on, really. He had looked around for one in anything he could find but found nothing. 

Dream had taken up the nickname Day. Nightmare supposed that would make his nickname Night, but on some level he doesn't want that. 

He doesn't want to be connected to Dream like that. They're twins, born of the same tree and the same flame and the same power but they're not the same. They're not a power pair, not a team. Their fighting styles are polar opposites, for fucks' sakes, their eyelights are different colors.

Are you really a twin if your entire existence points the other way?

....Are you really a brother if you've never known how?

Nightmare wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure about a lot of things.

Startling out of his reverie, Nightmare's skull lifted at the sound of his...at Dream's voice loudly calling for dinner.

Nightmare took one last glance down at his book before leaving the room, locking his bedroom door behind him.

The colorless book was left open to a page with nothing but a singular word on it.

**Author's Note:**

> destinism: a believer in destiny, a fatalist.
> 
> nightmare is one of my favorites, i love him. 
> 
> dream is, uh. dream. (should i refer to him as day now? or keep it dream just to avoid confusion?)


End file.
